In My Dreams
by On-or-Off-4-Twilight
Summary: In a story with the whole twilight cast and ME as liv please read and review will involve team werewolves and a lot of swooning PLEASE READ not for kristen fans in future please note this
1. Chapter 1

I sat there at the edge of the couch my knees jigging up and down as I watched the new Eclipse Trailer one more time just one more time before we left for my cousins concert for an upcoming band the were already doing quite well getting their first gig at the Echo Arena.

"Liv hurry up Thomas isn't going to be happy if we dont go backstage and wish him luck!" My big sister Grace said popping her head through the door. I stood up and rolled my eyes when I was fixing the nude ruffle skirt I was wearing high on my hips. Everyone knew the only reason she wanted to be there was to see her boyfriend Sam who was the lead singer for the band.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in my little wegded espadrils shutting the front door I locked it quickly and checked it was locked by yanking the handle down when it jammed and i was satisfied that is was locked I got into my sisters little Fiat, lucky thing she could drive didnt want to pester my dad as usual. Me? I had to wait another four years before I could even own a car. Being a 14 year old scouse girl was a lot of pressure always having to look good to cover up the awkward adolescent stages to my mum it was named the AAS, 13 other people my mother dealt with before she got to my AAS and no before you think it I do not have 13 brothers and sisters just really really close cousins. And the one leprechaun I called Grace.

She turned on her songs and off we went, car trips were always fun with Grace we would mess around and dance or just nod our heads to the music, it always depended on what the beat was like.

We were laughing all along the journey but as soon as we got out of the car Sam was ushering us backstage giving Grace a peck on the cheek as he was. I always found it cute how loving and caring he was for my sister and for that I was grateful. My mind wandered from all the wonders going on around me and the wonder of the colossal of a magnificent film called Eclipse. As we went through one last door I was faced with the sight of my cousin and his two (gorgeous) best friends. Thomas sat there and drumsticks in hand and earbud blasting blasting live recorded songs of theirs, his best friend Alex sat there strumming his guitar and tuning it correctly, I admit Alex was gorgeous he was exactly how people would imagine a human Edward Cullen and as much as I thought Robert Pattinson was unattractive as Edward Cullen and was one main reason I am team Jacob and team Werewolves if Alex played him it would be a different matter completely.

My head shot round as I heard people chatting in the crowds it was like a giant buzz reminding me off a swarm of wasps. I walked down the corridor to the stage and looked out in a sly way the was nothing but blackness and the sound of the swarm of wasps I stood there in shock, and then I started to get annoyed that noise was really something to get impatient with quickly I pulled my iPod out of my little straw shoulder bag and put on Ugly Girl by 100 Monkeys, I loved this band and I thanked Catherine Hardwicke for making Jackson Rathbone Jasper otherwise I may have never discovered them.

I closed my eyes and sang along eventhough I knew my voice was echoing through the halls ways I didnt care there was no one but me here. opening my eyes I realised I must have taken a wrong turn because this hallway had people with cameras circling it I stoppedsinging at once as they all turned their heads towards me and I froze like prey in front of a predator the I realised a couple of doors after the papparazi stalked one was thomas's room I walked slowly towards them before they all came forwards bombarding me with flashes and questions,

"Are you the bands new singer?" "Whats your name?" "Show us your face honey let the world see you!" Were only the minimal of what was being thrown at me I backed up against the wall until I found the door handle I thew it open and shut the door behind me. closing my eyes I slid down the door and put my earphones in, I tended to block myself out when I was in shock.

It was when someone tapped me on the shoulder that I knew something was up because everyone who knew me said that if I had my earphones in, do not distract in any case, even if a building was burning around my feet do not distract me or you may lose a limb or have a messed up face for the rest of your life I stood up so quickly my earphones disconnected from the iPod and 100 Monkeys Jello started blasting out realising who tapped me I stood there in Shock and Awe and Adoration there in front of me was one of the five main music gods.  
"Oh my god, Uncle Larry, I am so sorry if I gave you a shock I hould have just looked up and your here with 100 monkeys!" I apologized, he chuckled in a deep gruff breath.  
"And your iPod is playing our song Jackson's favourite may I say" He told me in a deep and noble voice.  
"Well shit on a stick it's real, sorry I dream about things like this all the time" I said my mental filter must just be switched off when I'm starstruck. They all chuckled so I guess they must of heard that.  
"And that aswell, name's Jackson" that lovely southern accent said  
"Oh-ho no need for introductions all of ya's and may I say I am seeing your film tomorrow cant wait to see your confederate flashbacks been looking forward to it for a long time" I complimented

"Well thank you little miss, and thank you for not screeching going- AHHhhhhhhhhhhhh OMG its Jackson Rathbone your like soo hot let me take a picture of you please just one my bffs wont belieeeveeee this!" He imitated I was in stiches laughing because he did sound like the typical american fan.

"Well I do need to use my phone but not for pictures I need to call my cousin to tell him where I am otherwise he'll have a trail of shit behind him thinking of what my mums gonna do to him when she finds out so if you will excuse me" I walked into a little corner standing next to a banana costume I told him and he said I was okay to hang with them until ten because he knew the paps would be gone and the show would be over.

V Reviews equals jackson singing sighhhh peace out tiddlywinks


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there in the corner I watched the five of them laughing and messing about and wondered why did I even agree to stay here I was standing in a corner with five other men _grown_ men who I hardly knew I was crazy! I started walking to the door when Jackson shouted my name asking where I was going and to be honest I didn't know. Here was a once in a life time chance to talk to one of my favourite bands and one of my favourite actors and I was blowing it off now that was the crazy thought. I just shook my head and came and plopped in between him and Ben smiling I just enjoyed it.

After a while I had started to enjoy myself when the other Ben (Ben J) started telling me funny stories about the chaos they had on their last tour we got interrupted, by a knock on the door Jackson answered it by opening the door a slither to look out but calmed straight down when he saw that it was just some food neccesities before the concert started. I watched as they all started stuffing their faces I sat back and put my earphones back in started humming to the music it was a conicidence that when I put album shuffle on it was a album I made my self made up of 100 monkeys the kings of leon the killers and the one that always surprises people Justin bieber. yes yes Imay love my rock but that sweetie pie who was only 2 years older than me was just to good to be true, I must have started singing because all of the lads had stopped eating and were watching me, Jackson paled and ran to the toilet we could all hearing him throwing up even through the blasting music.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears and ran to the toilets and pulled the little face wipes from my bag that I took to all concerts because they cooled you you and held three of them to his forehead to cool him down. He continued to throw up so I kept flushing the chain to make sure it went down and it wasn't in his face.  
"Was my singing really that bad?" I joked. He just huffed once with a small smile playing on his lips I knew there was no way that he would be able to sing in his condition.  
I told the guys the situation and they suggested my dream, I perform with them. I stood there for what must have been hours but in reality seconds in shock and a cheshire cats grin on my face. After running through the lyrics I asked if we could do covers of other songs as I didn't know all of the 100 monkeys songs.

Going through a secret passage to the stage to avoid papparazzi and went out onto the stage I walked up to the mike and stared out into the vast darkness a flash every now and then illuminating the crowds I gulped down the nerves and began to speak.  
"Errr... hi I'm Liv it is not a nick name my full first name is Liv and I know every body here came to see that brilliant band the 100 Monkeys I have to say they will be playing but Jackson Rathbone wont be on stage he's had a really bad case of food poisening and his throat is like, really sore so instead I hate to see your reaction but I'm going to be singing" Some of the crowd went 'awwww' but in the distant I could hear someone go 'woooo go liv'liv!' I smiled and laughed gently.

The lads came out and that was when the real cheering started they went to their positions, I looked behind me and saw Jackson head popping out from the curtains I smiled and put a thumbs up to him I turned around again and started talking to the audience.  
"So hello again we're going to start with a song called Jello." I laughed as everybody started cheering

You look so good you look like Jello  
Oh me and you could get down if it were yellow  
Yellow Jello me and you We would make quite a pair  
people would stare  
And they'd bare to ask whats up with that  
I said Jello  
Lets Gets Some yellow Jello and mellow  
We could be that fellow  
You and me would be so simpler  
if we were covered in jello  
yellow jello  
oh you and me we make quite a scene  
when we walked about on the street  
covered in jello  
Yellow jello  
we could be that fellow  
covered in yellow jello  
yes you and me we would mellow  
what the television  
yes caught on some kind of show  
in every kind of show yanno  
that makes us Jello  
that makes us yellow  
mellow  
yellow  
you like jello pudding pops  
well i do to  
"thank you" I said as the cheering carried on we sang many songs and with the people cheering me on I knew this was my calling fame was my calling in life even if it was on the red carpet it was my calling my desire.

in the break of the concert I ran to Grace who was standing just outside my cousins bands dressing room I just jumped up and down in her face. She just looked sympathetic she put a hand on my shoulder I immediatly stopped something was wrong I knew it by that look.  
"Olivia we have just heard this girl singing some 100 monkeys song and Alex has fell in love with her just by hearing her voice I am so sorry knew you really liked him and it was a possibility. And-" "Grace! Just watch this okay" I stoped her babbling I started singing just the chorus to airplanes the hayley williams bit. Alex came running out and just looked at me as I continued to sing his shoulders slouched he looked doubtful and said "Guess I wasn't in love with the girl thaty held the voice" I felt like someone had slapped me that lad that I had fancied for two years! Had just turned me down in a really bad way. "YOU WANKER!" I screamed at him and walked down the hall Jackson was just standing there scowling and snarling at Alex not that I cared he deserved it I just hugged Jackson and made him walk inside.

"He does not deserve you, he is a douche! God the way he spoke to you then made me sick you know when Ilns comes over next I am gunna get him to do some Karate shit on his ass!" Jackson was furious I would be too well scratch that I am why wouldn't I be. But seeing him like this just made me happy. To shut him up I just hugged him just stood there with my arms wrapped around him.  
"Thank you" I whispered looking up I could tell he was confused I was thanking him for being angry wierd right? "Thank you for caring not even my own sistert had anything to say and that proves she is going to take her boyfirend of four years side rarther than her sister of fourteen years side" He looked disgusted when I told him the fact about my sister. The only other person I was this close with was my best friend Daniel. who had proved to stick with me no matter what I knew he had a crush on me he told me but I couldn;.'t go out with him his ex was a friend of mine and it would cause uproar if I did.

"Come back on with us we can do a few duets" Jackson offered those green eyes I could not resist so out I went and for another fourty five minutes I enjoyed the small piece of fame and probably the only piece of fame that I would have in my very boring life style.

** please review and can anyone guess what will happen next (._.) thank you people **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still looking for a beta i hope you like this i have school tomorrow and NO BETA so sorry if there are mistakes i am tired and cba just the idea was clear in my mind hugs and kisses all the best ;):D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

Sitting down I looked at my watch "SHIT" Jacky (my new nickname for Jackson) whipped his head around in shock of my mini outburst.  
"Whats wrong?" he asked jumping up with me as I walked quite rapidly towards the door.  
"Look at the time dumb ass I was supposed to be in their room twenty minutes ago I will thank you for this and give you my number so if you ever need a back up again you know where to go" I winked playfully but really I was just trying to blink back tears that were threatening to spill over. I walked over to each of them and gave them a hug and put my mobile number on each of their hands as I was doing Benjy (instead of Ben.g pronounce it quicker benjy :D) writing the number a tear escaped the corner of my eye and dropped onto his hand. Darn me and my tears.

"Aww come here you deserve a hug!" Jerad screamed, they all nearlly jumped on me whilst hugging me all at the same time hugging me.  
"Thank you just thank you so much you dont know how much this has showed me just thank you I will never forget this I promise you that Just please keep in touch I dont want this to be a one time thing the fame bit definatley one time but hanging with you that should not be a one time thin-" Uncle Larry cut me off, "Shh shh shh sweet kid as if we would let you go your a chimp now you were a monkey junkie that turned into a chimp be hounored by that fact" He sounded really wise then I remembered I was in a rush " shit I need to be on my way see you chimps"

Running down the short hall way I could see the back of Thomas' sandy brown hair sticking out checked shirt could be seen by a sliver "THOMAS" I shouted to grab his attention he turned around let a big breath go like a gusto released and ran to me picking me up and spinning me around I just laughed meakly nuzzling into the smell of his prada aftershave "Tommy" I giggled I was feeling better now. He let me go smiled down at me and walked into the dressing room knowing I would follow smiling I walked in as soon as I saw Alex I dropped the smile and a snarl instantly covered my face "You" I said and walked to Grace a smile on my face. I hope one day he gets what he deserves and then I will laugh and laugh.

"So how was your night Liv?" Grace asked a massive proud grin on her face.  
"It was great then someone crushed my feelings with out giving a shit not saying any names" I stared at Alex for a while whilst every body laughed at my little joke and I jsut shrugged he looked a little ashamed but disgusted all the while and I finally agreed that he had a right to feel that way I was fourteen he was eighteen it would be a bit wierd (by the way i have nothing against couples with big age differences my auntie and uncle have twenty six years between them) so I smiled at him and stood up we all got ready to go home when I could feel my mobile vibrating in my bag getting it out there was a text:

**_Liv I just heard u were playin at the arena htf did u get ther lucky cow yano ily danny xxxxx_**

I was confused how quick did news travel but the fact that he had heard meant that it wasI smirked at the text and deleted it instantly my mum knew I was friends with Daniel she just didnt know I texted him every night with a pinch of innocent flirting always made me smile. Whenever we got on the bus he would sit next to me and all the same all of my girl friends would say when I got off the bus 'why dont you tell us your going out with him' and each time it will cost the whole day to convince them I'm not_**. **_I walked out of the Echo Arena and ran to the car I hated the late night breeze it was all ways that little bit eerier than the rest of the night, getting in the car I waited for Grace to hop in when she started to car I sighed in content Grace just chuckled.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home because when I opened my eyes we were parked up the driveway but Grace was on the phone to somebody I looked more carefully and sat up rigid my eyes widened she was on MY phone she was just nodding every now and then but 'mhhming' along to who ever was speaking on the phone was saying then she said our adress. She turned towards me saw I was awake smiled and hung up on the poor person. I grabbed my phine off her, got out of the car and walked dazily into the house walking straight up the stairs and into my bedroom. I kicked off my espadrils and took my clothes off climbed up the little ladder on my bunk bed and settled in, my mum had told me to do this yesterday that way I could be awake easier as I would have gotten more sleep.

_**Next morning**_

When I woke up I could hear more than just my family talking down stairs, I didn't know Sally had stayed over last night but then I noticed the voice I sat up- "Shit! Why the fuck do I always have to do that the fucking ceiling is too low MUM!" I screamed, I had done the start of my daily routine banged my head against the ceiling coz it is too Fucking low! I crawled down the ladder and put my favourite pair of pyjamas on (they are a pink vest and blue and pink chekered pants ). Running down the stairs I could see through the glass in the door that most of my chimps were sitting and laughing with my family I stood there for a second taking in that sight it was not one I was used to I could tell you that! I ran into the living room and grabbed my beanbag I threw it into my little corner of the living room and sat down quickly sitting up I grinnef at them, I know what your thinking I am definately a morning person. I looked at my mum and she was smiling at me and looked at Jackson before laughing the grin dropped off my face,

_She hasn't please tell me she hasn't._ I thought. Last week I had booked for me and my mum to go to see Eclipse as I had started a phase of crushing on Jackson Rathbone and nkew he was going to be in it for a majority of the time and that we would see his flashbacks of his human life but then it hit me even more she hadn't told him I liked him because if she has I would kill her. I could hear someone chanting my name in the distance I looked up and Grace was hovering over me her hands on my shoulders as if she was going to start shaking me, I frowned at her and took her hands off my shoulders.  
"Yes?" I asked her my voice a bit harsh,  
"Guess who is going to see Eclipse with you instead of mum?" She asked a mischivous grinned tugging at the corner of her lips, I just waited for her to go on and spit it out when I saw in the corner of my eye Jackys hand go up. No swooning for me then, I thought idly getting up I kept a little smile on my face to assure him things were fine and went upstairs grabbing my clothes for the day I got into the shower washed my hair and dried it quickly pulling it into a nice quif and pony tail I put the clothes on and headed down stairs there was no need for make up today, and pulled my trench boots on walking into the living room Jacky started to laugh when he finally calmed down he questioned,  
"A wolf really how obvious!" I just walked past and told him it showed whose team I was on coz I sure as hell aint a team vampire he just looked wide eyed and pushed me out the door and we were on our way to town.

An/

I really hope you like it longest chapter yet! KISSES HEHEHEHEHEH 


	4. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE NEW STORY! SUMMARY

Hehehheheheh last day of school today a new school in six weeks yay! I mean it when i say i am jumping for joy! propa tired and still need a beta please review with any comments even if you dont have a profile you can still review critiscm is nessasary sorry my spelling is propa bad hahha, please review and pm if u wanna become a beta :) love ya's

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am so sorry my laptop broke i only got it back today so i will just leave this as a authors note i know they piss me off aswell mean while I am starting a new it is a another OOc storie about edward and jacob not together but with never mind that here is the full summary

Ally is one lucky girl as her journey through America stops she finds one hell of a place to rent out, Celebrity Jacob Blacks apartment with a really cheap rent Ally and her older sister Gabby move in only the worst and best is to come. Learning the hard way to be more protective of their home they get left with some bad bad battle scars, then their luck shoots back up again as Jacob Black comes back unexpectedly with a friend in tow after filming the most recent block buster called midnight sun. After eight hard weeks not only does Gabby find a home for herself but Ally finds true love

!


End file.
